The Curse of The Thing
by Kou1
Summary: The SK characters write their own horror stories... Plain rubbish. Review anyway.


****

The curse of the thing

By Icy and J

A/N: Okay… this is the first time we're writing again in months. Might not be a good thing… Since writing is the only reason for Icy to even talk to me. –J

……-Icy

See?! See?! -J

The Curse of the Thing

As told by _Horohoro_

****

When young _Supremely Magnificent Snowboarding Star, Horohoro_** agreed to go on the **_cyborg-killing mission_** deep in the heart of **_the Land on the Stolen Koropokoro_**, he had no idea of the terror that would befall him on that fateful night.**

Led by world-famous _cyborg-hunter, Yoh Ren Prirka the Feared_**, the group had traveled by **_this really cool rocket with a wicked-bad cannon_** to the deepest part of **_the planet Koropokoro_** to find **_the chrome-domed RX42 and kill it_**. Coming around a bend, **_Horohoro_** spied an old man **_in a hovercraft_**. "Stay away from **_the Bubbling Butt Cave_**, for it is the home of the **_Bubbling Butt Monster_**." **_Horohoro_** had heard this myth. Long ago, **_this dude with a really small butt_** had been **_shoved in this butt biggification machine_** by a rival **_guy with a normal butt_**. Before he died, he swore his ghost would seek vengeance. Anyone he caught would **_get his butt biggified until it exploded_**. But **_Horohoro_** couldn't worry about this. To find the **_chrome-domed RX42_** they had to go to **_the Bubbling Butt Cave_**. As they left, they could hear the old man mutter, "**_You're gonna end up with one exploded butt_**."**

Because members of the group were scared, _Pirika the Feared_** agreed to sit up all night with his gun. "**_See you tomorrow_**", he joked, "**_No ifs, ands or butts!_**" Later that night, young **_Horohoro_** was awoken by gunshots followed by a hideous scream. He ran to the spot where **_Pirika the Feared_** had been. Instead he found his **_melted plasma ray _**and a **_pair of tightie-whities with the back ripped open_**.**

"You call THAT a story?!" Ren snorted as Horohoro proudly folded the sheet of paper back into his pocket. With the look on his face, you would have thought he ha just won the lottery.

In actual fact, the shaman king gang were all gathered in the Asakura living room for a reason. Manta stood atop a stool twice his size, giving out sheets of paper and a purplish assortment of pens.

"It's a fill-in-the-blanks." He explained. "Just write in whatever you want to get your story across! It's fairly simple."

"Why 'the curse of the thing'?!" Anna yawned. "Can't it be 'the wife of the shaman king'?"

"I LIKE purple…" Faust sighed, twiddling the pen around his fingers.

Ren rolled his eyes. "You worthless people have no idea how to write a truly fantastic story." He said, scribbling the last bits on his piece of paper. "Watch and weep, fools…"

The Curse of the Thing

As told by _Tao Ren_

****

When young _Overly powerful big-shot Ren _** agreed to go on the **_dad-annihilation ego trip_** deep in the heart of **_Ren Land_**, he had no idea of the terror that would befall him on that fateful night.**

Led by world-famous _Clone of Ren_**, the group had traveled by **_a big dragon with PaPa's head on it_** to the deepest part of **_Ren Island_** to find **_the evil PaPa_**. Coming around a bend, **_Overly powerful big-shot Ren_** spied an old man **_with an old beard_**. "Stay away from **_the cows_**, for it is the home of the **_evil gas methane_**." **_Overly powerful big-shot Ren_** had heard this myth. Long ago, **_cow with an elongated behind_** had been **_overfed_** by a rival **_mutant cow_**. Before he died, he swore his ghost would seek vengeance. Anyone he caught would **_die of methan poisoning_**. But **_Overly powerful big-shot Ren_** couldn't worry about this. To find the **_evil PaPa_** they had to go to **_the cows_**. As they left, they could hear the old man mutter, "**_Nyahahahahahahaha_**."**

Because members of the group were scared, _Clone of Ren_** agreed to sit up all night with his gun. "**_I am powerful_**", he joked, "**_Very powerful._**" Later that night, young **_Overly powerful big-shot Ren_** was awoken by gunshots followed by a hideous scream. He ran to the spot where **_Clone of Ren_** had been. Instead he found his **_powerful sword _**and a **_can of 'muscle-grow'_**.**

"I LIKE purple…"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Ren hollered straight into the doctor's ear. 

"I LIKE purple…"

"Maybe we should take a look at Yoh's…" Manta suggested. Everyone turned their attention to the shaman who had all along been scribbling away non-stop in his own little corner.

Yoh looked up from his parchment, a big soddy sickly sadistic grin plastered in his face. Someone fainted from across the room.

He slowly got to his feet, his eyes seemingly shaded from view. "You… Want to hear my story…"

~TBC~

A/N: Argh… Finally over. We don't know if all the little details in the font we carefully administered have stayed there… Please R&R… We need at least 5, since we know that this is a truly horribly written story.


End file.
